Chosen
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: We've reach #44 on the "Tales of the Bizarre". In this one, Mitzi Nohara is met with two strange people. What could they be wanting, and more importantly, why are they talking to other people in Mitzi's neighborhood? Mitzi knows what's going on... but what it is? Rated M for foul language and violence.


In a typical day in a modern lifestyle in Saitama, Japan, a woman is busy cleaning the floor. She was wearing a black shirt and aqua pants, and she had curly brown hair, with a skinny body. She then finished, holding her vacuum up. She said, "Good. All finished with the living room. Now, all I have is the bedroom, Shin's room, the bathroom, and-."

 **DING-DONG!  
** The doorbell rang, as the woman answered it. Two people, wearing black coats, were present, as the woman asked, "Can I help you?"

A man said, "Mitzi Nohara?"

Mitzi asked, "Yes. What can I do for you?"

The woman said, "I'm Michiko, and this is Marco. May we come in?"

Mitzi said, "Sorry, but it's a busy day for me, so why don't you take your products somewhere else, okay?"

Marco said, "We are not selling anything."

She smirked, "Good. Because I have no money."

Michiko explained, "You've been chosen."

"For what?"

Marco said, "We're here to give you a chance at a whole new life."

Mitzi smirked, "Really? Is it drugs?"

Michiko said that it's no choice, and it's no scam. Marco even added that they're here to help Mitzi. Mitzi said, as she was pissed, "If you're here to help me, help me get rich, get a highly-paid job, and maybe some boobs in me! OR… here's a stretch, help me have a nice family, and have Hiro back!"

Michiko nodded, as she said, "Well, if you won't let us in, here."

She gave her a white box, as Mitzi asked, "What's this?"

Michiko said, "A gift."

Mitzi said, "If it's a gift, I ain't buying."

She accepts it, as she barked, "Now, get lost, you no-account Samaritans!"

Marco cried, "DON'T BE SO SURE!"

 **SLAM!  
** Mitzi slammed the door on them, as she growled, "Pathetic lowlifes."

She opened the box, as it showed a DVD with her name on it. She then played it on her DVD player, as it showed a man in black hair and in a black sweater.

"Hey there, Mitzi. I know you are having a great difficulty in life, but then again, there's not much of your life that you can be proud of, huh? Money problems, abuse to your kids, mean mother attitudes… Isn't it why Hiro dumped you? Well, let me remind you that failures like you succeed to you, like gum on a shoe."

Mitzi huffed, as the man continued, "But there's more to you, than Mitzi Nohara, than the records show. Something inside you… … …Something worth rescuing. That's why you were chosen. We contacted you."

The screen went black, as a voice called, We'll be back for you soon."

Mitzi was confused, as she kept hearing that message, again and again.

* * *

 _That's a sales pitch Mitzi Nohara doesn't here, every day. But what exactly did they mean by "chosen"?  
In " **Tales of the Bizarre** ", Mitzi Nohara will find out the answer… whether she wants to, or not…_

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #44:  
Chosen_**

* * *

At home, that night, Hiro, a man in black hair, was having dinner with Mitzi, as he said, "This rice is delicious."

He added, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about our marriage."

She asked, "Huh? How so? You work in a dead end job, you get drunk off your ass, and our kids have no intelligence, being we live in poverty!"

He barked, "I don't care! You always treat us like shit! I just can't take it anymore!"

She replied, "Well, what can I do? Every time we argue, we go on bizarre moments, and even such weird times, including Shin's Action Bastard crap, it's always the same: I blame you, I blame the kids, I blame society!"

He asked, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed and said, "I'm having a bad day. It's like we're losing ourselves to the love and romance we endured… and you make me feel like a 50-year old bitty!"

He huffed, as he took a bite, "Well, I'm not blaming you for your failures."

"MY failures?! You want to know how much I worked to the bone, just to be with you, while you come home with your measly check? I won't even have enough for my Boob Jar!"

"Will you shut the fuck up about your fucking breasts?! You're fine as you are, despite that Plastic Surgery will work me off the ass, until I am old and wrinkly!"

Mitzi sighed, as she calmed down, "Yeah, I know…"

He said, "You hang out with the wrong crowd of people, including Marco and Michiko…"

She asked, "YOU?! You met those wackos?"

He said, "Yeah. It was during my coffee break, and I met with these two… Gave me a DVD and everything, had my name engraved, too; had to watch it, and was a bit cuckoo… Besides, I think these people want money for something."

She sighed, "You and me both…"

A baby girl in orange hair and a yellow baby tights was cooing, wanting her bottle. Mitzi gave her a bottle of milk, as Hiro said, "Crazy people… I wonder what they wanted…"

"You watched it?"

"Why would I?"

"Yeah… You know, it's crazy, but, it feels like… I don't know… it had all the stuff. I mean, like my personal stuff and my past life. You can't keep nothing secret, no more."

"You got that right. Anyway, I was thinking I'd take Shin, and you take Hima." Hiro suggested.

He walked off, as he went to his room. Mitzi sighed, as she thought, "These people…"

 **XXXXX**

The next day, at a Kindergarten, a boy in a red shirt and yellow shorts was playing in the sand, as a girl in brown hair and pigtails said, "Hey, Shin, you have a minute?"

Shin asked, "What's up, Penny?"

She was with two boys, one with black hair, and the other has shorter hair, with a snot booger hanging out. Georgie said, "Did you have your parents get something from these weirdoes in black?"

Penny replied, "Mom realized that she might be scammed, as she was about to pound on her bunny. She was confused, since she knows the dark secrets, including Mr. Bunny…"

Shin was confused, as Georgie said, "Well, it's obvious that someone is going through this old time religion thing, and your parents are responsible for this."

Boo, the boy with snot hanging out, added, "Can you imagine if we are chosen to join their alien race?"

Shin was confused, and then shocked, "WHOA! ALIENS?! HOLY CRAPPERS! You mean those things are-!"

Georgie said, "Now, now… I'm sure that they only gave us some DVDs to watch… Plus, Dad was completely befuddled, knowing everything."

Boo said, "Hey, where's Maso?"

Penny said, "He had to stay home. Apparently, his parents, too, had the same problem. Those same guys in black… Who were they? Michiko and Marco?"

Georgie shuddered, "I've heard of it… What if we are chosen, to be dinner, like when aliens come here, and they want our bodies as meat samples?"

Shin boomed, as he cheered, "NO WAY IN HELL! I refuse to have my ass as rump roast! I am raw, throughout!"

Georgie sighed, "It's no wonder why you're Grade D idiot…"

Shin stated, as he made a booming speech about how aliens might take everyone away to their planet, about to be fed as dinner. Along the way, a woman in blonde hair in a ponytail, a yellow blouse, and jeans, was listening in. She sighed, "TV ruins everyone, I bet. But it's something that politics talk about."

Miss Katz, a woman with a purple shirt and black hair, said to her, "Miss Anderson, you have a minute?"

Miss Anderson sighed, "And just when things were so peaceful… Yes? What's up?"

"You heard about this ramparting news of people walking by, talking smack about our secrets?"

Miss Anderson said, "Oh, I have. In fact, Principal Ench and the rest of the staff told us to stay away from them."

Katz said, "He was baited by those fools, huh?"

Anderson smiled, "Sure did. But we'll have to make sure that _no one_ will be able to be caught in religious scams. We can't have enough Mormons in this school."

Katz asked, "Uh, what are you talking about?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mitzi was walking to the store, as Michiko and Marco walked by. Marco asked her, "Have you watched the DVD yet?"

Mitzi gagged, as she barked, "WHO ARE YOU FREAKS?"

Michiko said, "We want to help you."

Mitzi dashed off, as she barked, "Help yourself!"

Marco cried, "You don't have a choice! Time's running out!"

Michiko called, "You've been chosen!"

Hours later, Mitzi returned home with the groceries, as she sighed, "What a day… I had to run into those freaks…"

She went to the bathroom, as she decided to wash her face, still thinking about those two in black. She whispered, "I just like to know who they are… Maybe aliens? If so, I'm glad I'm not chosen to have a probe up my ass."

She looked out the window, as she saw a few neighbors talking to the couple in black. She growled, as he said, "No fucking way."

She dashed out, and headed to the street. However, a flash of light engulfed the street, as she shielded herself. She growled, as she cried, "NO!"

A small ground of ash was left, as she whispered, "What is this?"

* * *

That night, Hiro, Mitzi, and the kids were having dinner. Mitzi barked, "I'm very ashamed of you, Shin! I can't believe that you had to preach to those kids, about aliens!"

Shin said, "Mom, Penny said that these two men in black appeared and said that her family is chosen!"

Mitzi replied, "I don't care! If Penny's mother was chosen to pose nude, for all the money in the world, would you let your own mother do it, too?"

Shin said, "No…"

Mitzi said, "Shin, you and Hima stay away from the bad men in black."

Hiro replied, "Well, I heard that a few people disappeared, all because of these religious people…"

Mitzi asked, "Seriously? How did it happen?"

Hiro explained that a few of the people in his job were taken away by Michiko and Marco, who offered a spot to be chosen. They accepted, as Hiro added that he wasn't a lucky one. He berates that he was not chosen, because his life isn't worth meaning. Mitzi said, "You tell me? Last night, I was to call Micchi and Yoshirin, but they left a message stating that they're moving out, next week! I have even paid a visit to them, hours later, and they were gone!"

She panicked, as she sobbed, "It's those two assholes! Good Missionaries?! BAH! X-Files cancelled, and we're hunted down by aliens!"

Hiro sighed, "Okay, you know what?"

He stood up and said, "Your behavior is not what it means to me, anymore."

Shin asked, "Dad, are you and Mom gonna divorce?"

Mitzi gulped, "URK!", as Hiro said, "Shin, Daddy's talking to his deadbeat wife, and it's not what you think…"

Shin cried, "It's not fair! Why can't WE be captured by aliens, too? It's not fair!"

Mitzi roared, "SHUT UP! AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Shin sighed, as he was sad, "Okay… Can I at least take a bath, before I go to bed?"

Hiro said, "I'll prepare it, Shin. Just give me time with your mother."

Shin held Hima, as they went to the other room. Mitzi and Hiro argued, as Mitzi said that those two people are evil, and they deserve no place in life. Hiro agreed, but the way Mitzi has been acting, not just paranoid, but pissed off as she is, he wants no part of her life. Hiro agrees that whatever happens, he'll always love her, but this matter about aliens has to stop, one way or another. Whatever happened to Yoshirin and Micchi was a coincidence. Hiro even said, "Now, no more of this nonsense. You're on thin ice!"

Mitzi yelled, " _I'm_ on thin ice, what about you? You're lucky that your boss didn't fire you!"

Hiro yelled, "I can do whatever I want, if you don't mind me saying so!"

They continued to argue, all night, as Shin and Hima were listening in.

* * *

The next day, after dropping off Shin, Mitzi was by next door, where Yoshirin and Micchi Hatogaya used to live. The house still had the stuff inside, including furniture, video games, stuffed animals, and other stuff. She peeked into the window, as she saw a faint circle inside. She went into the house, as the door was unlocked. She looked around and saw the TV on the stand. She played the DVD player, as it showed the same man in black, calling to Yocchi and Micchi.

"I know you have had problems with your spending money and paying bills, but a happy couple is a nice couple… In fact, being a chosen couple is perfect for you. It's not too late, Yoshirin and Micchi. You are chosen."

The DVD ended, as Mitzi murmured, "Those bastards…"

 **XXXXX**

Shin was shocked, as Georgie told Shin the bad news. He cried, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT? Penny, Boo, Maso, and Miss Polly are gone?"

Georgie said, "Yeah! And that's not all, they all have one thing in common, those two people in black!"

Shin gasped, "OHHHH!"

He asked, "Wait, does this mean NO school?"

Georgie said, "Well, Miss Katz, Miss Anderson, and Principal Ench are still around. So, no. We have school. Looks like the Fortress of Educational Hell stands tall."

Principal Ench, a man in glasses, gray hair, and a mustache, wearing a yellow plaid jacket, called to his students, "Good news! Miss Anderson and Miss Katz have agreed to have the day off! And moreover, a nice couple addressed me a brand new job to try! School's dismissed, until further notice!"

The kids cheered, as Georgie cried, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Shin smiled, "Yay! No more school~!"

He danced around, twirling his huge butt up, " _No more school~! No more school~!_ "

Georgie asked, "Why? Why now?", as he was saddened.

* * *

Mitzi was back home, as she was worried. She was in complete fright, knowing that her nightmares are coming true, being that aliens have taken over the city. Hiro came in, as he was frantically in delight. He called, "Dear, I'm home!"

Mitzi asked, "Hiro! You're early?"

Hiro said, "The boss gave me the day off, for a special occasion! And to add, once our family agrees to the new deal, he's going to get me a raise! Which means, we can get anything we want!"

Mitzi was overjoyed, as she smiled, "Oh, Hiro, that was so amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

Hiro said, as he was hugged by his wife, "And just think… I watched that DVD at work, and my life turned around! I can thank those people for making me turn my life around!"

She gasped, as she cried, "DVD? What DVD?"

"You watched it, too, didn't you?"

"I…" Mitzi shivered, as she sobbed, "Oh, no… They got to you, too, did they?"

He said, "Honey, it's fine. Michiko and Marco got the kids, and they said they'll come over, tonight, to discuss the matter, personally! They are great people!"

She slapped his hand off, as she roared, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR COTTON-LOVING MIND, YOU DRUNKEN FUCK? THOSE TWO ARE EVIL! AND THEY TURNED YOU INTO THEM!"

Hiro added, "But isn't this what we wanted? We can finally be leaving the petty days of poverty and average families' lives, and finally have the world in our oyster! You can get that beauty treatment, new clothes, new appliances, and Shin and Hima will have college money saved up-!"

Mitzi turned away, as she was completely scared. She yelled, "You're nuts, if you think I'm going to stay with those corn-fed freaks from another planet!"

She ran out of the house, as she hollered, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hiro cried, "MITZI! COME BACK! Isn't that just what we wanted in life?"

Mitzi disappeared into the streets, running away from what she believes to be _nutsy neighbors_.

 **XXXXX**

Mitzi was sitting on a bench, near the city, as she heard news reports that people have been disappearing, all around the world. Mitzi, being paranoid as she is, was completely angry. She shivered, as she thought, "Aliens… No… I don't want aliens in my world. No… If they take me, I refuse to accept paradise."

She sat up, as she snarled, "It's them… or me…"

She found the nearest gun shop in town, as she rushed in. She called to a man in denim, "Give me your finest rifle!"

The man said, as she presented a black shotgun to her, "Here you go. Ain't she a beaut?"

"Yes. I promise I will pay you back." She said.

The man said, "Well, it's free, today only. OH, and here… Here are some shotgun shells. That's my last pack of shells."

Mitzi took the shotgun and said, "Right, thanks!"

The man called, "WAIT! Why the rush, little lady?"

Mitzi said, "Let's just say that aliens arrived, and vaporized and/or abducted my neighbors, friends, and family!"

She left the store, heading back home, as the man in denim was rather confused.

 **XXXXX**

She ran back to the house, as she called out, "Hiro? Shin? Hima? Anyone?"

No one was home. She smiled, as she held up a shotgun, "Good… Just try and show up, you alien beings…"

She started to nail the windows shut with pieces of plank, and then placed a box of shells onto the table.

"Jerks!" She growled, as flashes of light were made, in each house that Michiko and Marco visited, on the way to the Nohara household.

She barricaded the door with a couch and a kokatsu, as she was well armed. She waited for Michiko and Marco to arrive, as she waited. She whispered, as she was nervous, "I'm all alone. No one in their right mind would take me away, as a prime piece of anal probing virginity!"

As she waited, the radio played from in her kitchen, as the news played, unbeknownst to Mitzi Nohara:  
" _Japanese Intelligence Services has reported that, for the first time, since Hiroshima, every nation with nuclear weapons is ready for declaration of war. The President of the United States and the Prime Minister of Japan are addressing the situation to call for calm in the nation of this growing crisis._ "

She waited a whole hour, as the two returned. Mitzi heard the doorbell rang, as she snickered, "Perfect, you fucking aliens… If I win, Lord, I promise, I will change everything about myself. If my family survives this, we will be a perfect family, and we'll be doing what we want, from now on."

Marco called, "Miss Nohara? Hello?"

Mitzi said, "Give me a minute…"

She loaded up her shotgun and said, "Okay… Now, it's time…"

Marco broke the door down, as Mitzi held up her shotgun.

"Mitzi!"

 **BANG!  
** Mitzi shot at Marco in the chest. She cackled evilly, as she saw Marco on the ground, dead. She then laughed at Michiko, "WHAT NOW?"

Michiko glared at her, as she said, "You shouldn't have done that."

Mitzi aimed her shotgun at Michiko's head, as she said, "Now, it's your turn… unless you tell me what is going on?"

Michiko said nothing, as she turned away from her. Mitzi stepped outside, as Hiro was out, with Shin, Hima, Shin's friends, the teachers, Yoshirin and Micchi, and everybody, who all gave a sad look to Mitzi, and for her actions. Mitzi called out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HIRO! SHIN! Get inside, now!"

Michiko said, "It's too late, Mitzi…"

Marco sat up, as his gunshot wounds regenerated. Mitzi was shocked, as he said to her, "Sorry, Mitzi. But I believe it's clear now that you are not meant to be chosen."

Mitzi cried, "WAIT! What are you doing to my family?"

Shin said, "Bye, Mom!"

Hiro said, as he was sad, "Sorry, honey… I always loved you… I still do, honey."

Shin called, "We came back for you, Mom! Sorry you had to not come with."

Michiko and Marco turned to them, as they started to sprout wings from their backs. They were angelic wings, made of cosmic energy, fluttering in the air, spreading energy towards the group of people, gathered around. In one huge flash of light, the entire populace of Kasukabe, Saitama was taken away into the skies. Everyone; except for Mitzi, who was all alone, in complete worry and complete anger. She roared, "WELL? GO ON! GO GET ABDUCTED, YOU FREAKS! SEE IF I CARE! But don't come crying to me, once you're alien food, you fresh fishes!"

She calmed down, as she said, flipping the bird to the sky, "I don't give a shit, anymore… Who needs them? I can have fun by myself. I knew they were aliens from outer space that wanted to eat us all and take over our pla-."

She had a puzzling realization. She was the only person left in the country, and in Kasukabe, in general. She laughed, as she was happy, "I… I'm the only person left in Japan! In Saitama! YAY!"

She cheered, "I get to do whatever I want! I can finally shop for clothes, eat the expensive foods I want, buy the expensive appliances I always dreamed of, and I can finally get my big boobies!"

She relaxed, as she was in bliss, "I'm so happy…"

She concluded, as she did a Superman pose, "And the best part is… no one is around to make my life miserable. Things are finally going _my way_ …"

She giggled, "MY way… at last!"

She laughed continuously, as she was happy that she finally gets to do whatever she wants, with no one around to bother her. It was indeed a happy ending for Mitzi Nohara.

Or so she thought. Just as she was about to celebrate, sirens were going off, as Mitzi asked, "Huh?"

She looked around, as the sky grew red and dusky, as noises were made. She looked up into the sky, as she was concerned. The ground began to shake, as explosions occurred. From far away, a huge mushroom cloud was made. And from downtown, another mushroom cloud was made, engulfing the entire district. Mitzi was wobbling, as tremors were made on the ground. Mitzi fell into the grass, still feeling the aftershocks of the earthquakes. More explosions were made, as Mitzi was trapped, surrounded by fire and nuclear explosions.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Mitzi shrieked.

* * *

 _In a world about to end, Mitzi Nohara was given a chance for salvation. But leave it to Mitzi, one of life's perpetual losers, to make the wrong choice, and to wind up just another cinder on an ash heap, somewhere… in the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

The huge nuclear holocaust continued, as it engulfed all of Saitama. Mitzi was on her knees, still pinned down from the huge explosions. She then saw a huge mushroom cloud heading to her. It covered the entire neighborhood in smoke.

And then… everything went black.

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _This fic is purely fictitious. No anime characters were harmed in this Bizarre fic._

* * *

 ** _Good night out there, wherever you are…_**


End file.
